


Pierced Cherry Blossoms

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: Monsta X
Genre: College romance, F/M, Young Love, light fluff, love making, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: As the evening of their anniversary comes to a close, Sia waits patiently to give Wonho a delicious dinner with an early dessert.





	Pierced Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sia❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sia%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



Sia stared off into the eclectic Seoul night life, from the bench below her window. With coffee in hand and knees close to her chest, she waited patiently for her boyfriend Wonho to come home. 

She was wearing her favorite cream hued knit sweater, pale pink leggings, her hair in a lose mermaid braid, and her light pink lipgloss (Wonho’s personal favorite).

Tonight was their 2nd year anniversary. She had prepared chicken carbonara for dinner, surrounded by candlelight as a jazz instrumental played in the background. 

She was eager, in the most subtle way.

Each sip of coffee calmed her excited state to an extent.

“Waaaaa, he’s home!” Sia said, as she jumped from her bench, catching Wonho entering the apartment complex.

She set the coffee in the sink quickly and ran to the mirror to fix herself up.

She patted any flyaway hair neatly in place and retouched her strawberry scented lip gloss.

Wonho struggled with his keys. Sia stared at the door, biting her lip in anticipation. Her irises following the door knob’s painfully slow turns.

He opened the door, biting the most beautiful rose.

Sia eyes shined staring at her future husband.

Wonho looked at her and then glanced to their humble dinner table.

The candles were cliche, but it brought a small giggle out of him.

His gaze was a downward blow. Sia felt something was wrong.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Sia asked cautiously.

Wonho sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen counter and placed his things down. He grabbed the rose and caressed the petals softly.

He turned around and faced Sia.

“I didn’t buy you anything. Ever since they cut my hours at work, it’s been hard buying you things, things I want you to have.” Wonho said, embarrassed.

Sia smiled and felt butterflies rush through her. She walked softly towards him and pouted, too cutely.

“The best gift for me is you and this rose.” Sia said. 

She took the rose and inhaled its sweet scent. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He caressed her braid and inhaled her strawberry shampoo.

“You smell so good.” Wonho said, kissing her softly.

Sia hummed into the kiss. Parting her glossy lips a bit more, so Wonho could adventure himself inside.

He wrapped his arms even tighter and caressed her perky butt. She tiptoed to his lips even more to get a better taste of the handsome boy.

“Fuck you’re turning me on babe.” Wonho moaned softly, and gasped for air.

“Let’s eat dinner and I’ll give you dessert afterwards.” Sia said in between kisses. 

“I want the dessert right now.” Wonho breathed heavily.

“Mmmmm but I made dinner.” Sia said lowly followed by a moan.

“Let me fuck you then I’ll be hungrier afterwards.” Wonho said.

He grabbed her, wrapping her legs around his slim waist.

Sia didn’t protest. She always enjoyed making love to him in any occasion. Whether it’d be random quickies after grocery shopping, or long night sessions after a movie date.

He placed her delicately on their bed. He towered over her, his eyes staring fondly at the Italian beauty beneath him. The love of his life he met 2 years prior.

“I’m so fucking glad I traveled to Italy 2 years ago for my undergraduate studies.” He said, sweetly tucking her loose locks behind her small ear.

Sia’s heart jumped out of her chest continuously. She was so elated to hear those words.

“You’ve never said that to me before.” Sia smiled brightly.

Wonho giggled and kissed her softly.

“Because I never had the time to genuinely feel it. I thought it was luck at first, but now I know it was destiny. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Wonho said sincerely.

A rush of ocean waves washed her entire being. A cold fire ignited her heart and skin. She wanted to squeeze him tightly and never let him go. 

“I am so in love with you, you, only you Wonho.” Sia said teary eyed.

Wonhos eyes fluttered and he felt a tug at his heartstrings. He loved her too, so fucking much. He wasn’t very good at voicing his feelings, but Sia made it easier.

“And I am so in love with you too, you, only you Sia.” Wonho replied, flashing his dashing smile.

They both giggled and kissed some more. 

He slipped his hand under her sweater, ghosting his hand over her soft breasts.

“No bra huh?” Wonho said mid kiss.

“No need.” Sia moaned.

He gripped her breasts softly and pinched her nipples softly, eliciting a moan from the beauty.

“I love when you do that.” She gasped.

“I know baby.” 

He traced his hand on her waist down to her pussy. Feeling her moist essence through her satin panties.

“I love how you’re always ready for me baby.” Wonho moaned.

He took his shirt off and shorts, leaving only his boxer briefs on. He took Sia’s sweater off carefully, and removed her pink leggings.

He bit her panties and removed them with his teeth. 

Sia’s breathing intensified with every touch Wonho placed on her. He had the magic touch that melted her to the point of no return.

He spread her legs open, placing soft and hot kisses on her inner thighs. Sia tensed up under his touch, the wizardry of impulse and inspiration he’d get by just staring at her beauty.

He lapped his tongue on her wet flower and sucked gently on her clit. She arched her back to the fierce fire below her navel. Wonhos soft lips adventured around the various folds of Sias womanhood.

He inserted a finger and curved it up gently, pressing her g-spot. 

“Oh fuck baby.” Sia groaned loudly. 

Wonho looked up to see her, his gaze dark, his impulse borderline demonic. 

He stared at Sias juices sliding onto his fingers.

“You’re so ready for me baby.” Wonho said.

“As you should be.”

Sia smiled at him, in an elevated state of mind.

Wonho position himself between her, lowering his boxers and taking them off completely.

He leaned down over to kiss her once more.

“I love you so fucking much baby.” Wonho moaned in between kisses.

Sia lifted and propped herself on her elbows and kissed him back with urgency. Needing him like oxygen.

“And I love you.” Sia replied, barely a whisper.

He entered her slick walls with ease. Her heat wrapped around him perfectly. He thrusted slow and lazy thrusts, making the sex prolonged for as long as he could.

The flickering yellow lights of the street were cascading themselves onto Sias body. Her skin mimicked yellow honeycombs, melting away under the sunlight. 

Wonho went under her arms and intertwined his fingers behind her neck. 

Forehead to forehead, they exchanged oxygen. Inhales and exhales, being proof of their love making.

They always felt complete when they were needy and urged to be skin to skin. The perfect culmination of the constant daydreaming both had during their daily activities. Sia wanting to kiss him at any given moment, Wonho wanting to caress her at a moments notice. A perfect encasing of thinking puzzles, coming together to fit as they should.

Wonho began to thrust mercilessly, making Sia a crying mess. Sex with Wonho was always between to complete opposites. 

Euphoria: the pleasure becoming too unbearable that she’s have no other outlet besides crying. 

Torture: Having his touch be completely over the top and therefore, not enough. He was her drug and she never wanted to give him up. She wanted to be under his effect for eternity, and with moments like these, it validated her feelings exactly.

Wonho positioned himself at an angle, brushing through Sias sweet spot. 

Wonho gripped her neck, thrusting with no remorse. The slap of skin resonated in the small space, the sounds jumping from wall to wall. Sia began to tighten around his manhood, sending chills down Wonhos spine.

“Ride me baby.” Wonho smirked.

Sia fluttered her eyes open and got on top.  
His muscular thighs were strong enough to lift her without needing the use of his arms.

Sia sat herself down on his thick cock, moist from her essence. Wonho moaned the moment he felt her friction, burning through him.

He placed his hands on her waist and smack her ass softly.

“You sweet little thing.” Wonho sighed repeatedly.

Sia began to ride him the way he liked. She pressed herself on him, having her slickness drop to his thighs. Wonho traced his fingers on her nipples and pinched them. Her breasts resembled pierced cherry blossoms, the soft pink radiating through the roughness of his touch. 

Sia moaned loudly, every single thing Wonho did was absolutely magic. She was mesmerized as to how he would leave her a breathless soul in the bed when they were done.

Sia bent her knees and squatted on the bed, allowing more force to every thrust. 

His veiny cock made Sia feel everything. The curves of his dick perfectly encased Sias hot and wet heat.

Her hair, now a messy braid, perfectly dewy with sweat, began to stick to her face and red lipgloss. 

The image made Wonho even more aggressive and he quickly slammed her on the bed.

“Babe what’s the matter?” Sia asked shockedly.

“You act like your cute gestures don’t affect me. Well they fucking do. Your lipgloss, your beautiful hair and your luscious lips drive me crazy.” He said.

He thrusted faster and harder. His animalistic persona shone through. Sia innocently unaware of her affect on him, took the rough sex as a compliment. 

“Baby I’m close.” Sia said out of breath.

She felt her walls tighten up and her chest feeling a liberating sensation with each passing second.

Wonho thrusted over her sweet spot, making Sia squirm with no repercussions.

He was brushing himself in her, feeling her hot heat intensify with each thrust. He buried himself in the crook of her neck and they both orgasmed in unison. Wonho twitched and moaned in her ear, Sia twitching sporadically through her high. 

She kissed him on his forehead, his sweat glistening her lips. 

Wonho lifted himself and looked fondly down at her.

“You’re even more beautiful when you completely give yourself to me.” Wonho smiled.

Sia coming down from her high, let out a soft humming tune, while she brushed his hair with her fingers. 

“And you’re beautiful for letting me make love to you.” Sia said in a state on euphoria.

Wonho pulled out from inside her and layed next to her. Sia drifted fast asleep, Wonho cuddling behind her as the big spoon. 

The jazz instrumental came to a complete stop, and in that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
